Kangaroo Jack
by 4 ever 4 you
Summary: Jack has got something really important to tell Will, but he isn't sure how he will take it. Will he crush all of Jack's hopes or will they be fulfilled? Read and review!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates. I do own the idea of the story and the kangaroos. ;-)

_**Kangaroo Jack **_

Will stood by the rail of the Black Pearl, he was looking at the sunset when Jack came up to him.

'' Will, there's somethin' I've wanted ta tell ye for a long time now.''

Will looked at him worried. '' What is it, has something happened? ''

'' No don't worry, it's nothin' serious. He looked at Will with a troubled expression on his face.

'' I've just been 'avin' tis feelin' these past days.''

'' A feeling? '' Will asked confused.

'' Aye, 'aven't ye felt the feelin' everythin's perfect, just the way ye want it? ''

'' Yes I have, the day I and Elizabeth got married. It was the best day of my life.'' Will said with a dreaming expression on his face.

'' I've been 'avin' tis feelin' for a while now, and I feel I'm obliged ta inform ye 'bout them. ''

Will swallowed hard. '' What feeling exactly are you talking about? ''

Jack smiled and took Will's hands in his. '' I've finally found what I want.''

Will winced at his touch and blushed a little. '' You have? ''

'' Aye, I wasn't completely sure at first, but then I realized there's nothin' I want more in me life.''

'' What exactly is it you want so much? '' Will said flustered.

Jack squeezed his hand tighter. '' Will, I want ta become a kangaroo! ''

Will was prepared to hear something completely different. '' What? You want to become a kangaroo? ''

'' Aye, it's always been me dream ta become a kangaroo, ever since I was a little wee lad.''

'' Really? That's strange.'' Will said confused. '' So why did you become a pirate? ''

'' Ah that's a long story. Me father was a merchant sailor, he used ta take me wif him on his trips all around the world. Once we were in Australia pickin' up some spices and stuff. That's the first time I saw a kangaroo. It was jumpin' over a big grass field. It was the most stunning sight I've ever seen. After that I've always wanted ta go back to fulfill me dream. ''

Will stood there dumbfounded while he listened to his story. '' Wow, I've always thought you mad…..but this is insane!''

Jack looked at him hurt. '' Will. Please help me, it's the only thing I want ta do.''

Will looked at his friend. Those pleading eyes staring at him and those hopeful hands holding his tight. You can't say no to such a face. '' All right, I'll help you. ''

Jack's eyes widened in delight. '' Really, ye want ta help me, thanks mate. '' Jack hugged Will happy. He heartily bounced away singing. '' I'm gonna be a kangaroo, I'm gonna be a kangaroo.''

Will looked at his friend totally lost in bliss singing his heart out. '' It's so good to see Jack so happy, but what has gone into him? He must be getting old or something. ''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days passed and Will tried everything to get Jack off the idea of becoming a kangaroo.

'' Jack, you can't become a kangaroo! ''

'' Why not? ''

'' Because you are a man. ''

'' Oh is it, I've never been counted as one. I've been called a bastard, filthy pirate and animal but never a man.''

'' All right, but you don't look like a kangaroo or move like one! ''

'' I'll just practice. ''

'' Practice? You can't practice how to become a kangaroo ! ''

'' Oh no? Just watch me. '' Jack started to jump around like a kangaroo and giving away kangaroo noises.

'' See, it's no problem. ''

Will hit himself lightly in the head as he watched his friend bouncing around on deck.

'' How am I going to get him off this nonsense? ''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days passed one by one until they were near the coast of Australia. Jack had been fairly happy and singing every time Will had seen him. He was always asking Will if they were there yet, but Will didn't know, he had never sailed to Australia before.

'' Jack…for the thousandth time I do not know if we are near Australia, I've never even been to Europe. ''

Jack stopped bouncing and looked at Will with a cocked brow. '' Mate, Australia isn't in Europe, it's a continent! Didn't they teach ye anythin' at school? ''

Will looked away and saw a land in the distance. '' Jack, is this Australia? ''

Jack looked over to where Will was watching and grinned. '' Aye, that's it. ''

They made berth at a small shore and Jack ran off board. He scanned the whole area looking for one of his beloved kangaroos, but there was no one in sight. He got sad and sat down on the beach.

'' Will where are they? ''

'' I'm sure they are here somewhere.''

Suddenly a bunch of kangaroos came jumping over the field.

Will turned to face his friend. '' Are you completely sure this is what you want? ''

'' Yes mate, this is what I've been waitin' for me whole life.'' He hugged Will and tears started to form in Will's eyes.

'' Feel free ta visit me anytime. '' Then he jumped along joining the pack of kangaroos.

Will stood there all alone watching his friend bounce away with his family.

'' I guess this is where he belongs.''

_Author notes: I hope you liked the story, it's just an idea i got one night, pretty stupid, but entertaining. Please review!!_


End file.
